Beautiful Addiction
by InkStainedGhost
Summary: Some addictions can be deadly, but some can be beautiful. However, for both, they completely take over you. FLUFF!


**Beautiful Addiction**

* * *

><p>Humans are such fragile creatures. They can be easily broken, harmed, damaged. They're all weak, so weak! Inuyasha was far greater, far more powerful than any of them put together! He shouldn't care for them, he shouldn't have to!<p>

But he does...

Well just one. Kagome Higurashi.

He shouldn't care, he shouldn't help her, but he does, and he don't know why. he just feel this need to protect her all the time, to make sure no harm will ever fall upon her.

True, ever since she came into the feudal era, Inuyasha didn't care, he wanted to be left alone, but she changed him... somehow.

As they traveled together across Japan, finding the Shikon jewel shards, he started to feel compassion and friendship. Inuyasha started to actually feel something for once in my life. Eventually, it grew so much that he felt tight and on edge when she returned back to her era, back through the well. He didn't like to admit and any time someone would bring it up, he'd simply insult them or get angry and end his point with a 'keh!' and leave.

Kagome on the other hand, never even thought about it, she was convinced that Inuyasha was still in love with Kikyo, his previous love. Although it was somewhat true, his love for Kikyo could never compare with his love for Kagome.

It was because of this simple yet huge misunderstanding that the two never stopped arguing, that and the two could never agree on anything. But at the end of each day, at the end of each argument, they would smile, and just let it flow back into the wind, falling back into each others embrace.

Inuyasha would do just about anything just to make sure Kagome was happy, even if that meant admitting he was wrong, although that was very rare. She had to be happy, to see her upset caused him a pain like no other, she just had to be okay, no matter what. That's what made this love different to Kikyo's love. In fact, it wasn't even love. No, it was more than that, far more.

It was an imprint. Inuyasha didn't just love Kagome, he needed her. Without her, he was nothing. And she too him.

He waited for her just outside the well, waiting for her to come back from her era. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to let her know. She had to know just how much she meant to him. Finally, after what felt like endless hours, a bright light shone from the well and a hand peeped through, clinging onto the well's edge. Inuyasha gladly helped her up and out of the well, her eyes squinting from the bright light suddenly hitting her eyes. When she was out of the dusty well, she smiled when her eyes met Inuyasha's.

"Hello" she said softly, her smile growing bigger. Inuyasha smirked back, his instincts telling him to cry our now.

"Hi" he muttered back, he then took a hold of her hand, holding it softly in his hand as if he was so scared it would break.

"Can I take you somewhere?" he asked with doubt.

"Where to?" Kagome asked with confusion.

Without even thinking, Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and ran as fast as he could, away from the village and into the wood, Kagome felt like she was flying they were going so fast.

Eventually, the two made it to a tree in the middle of a clearing, Inuyasha placed Kagome on his back and he climbed up, settling on a high branch, just where the sun hit the tree ever so gently. He placed Kagome on his lap, holding her tightly so she wouldn't fall. Once the two were settled, and Kagome had caught her breath she hit Inuyasha on the arm.

"Baka! I said where to, not yes!" she scolded, but she soon calmed down when she looked at her surroundings. It all looked quite beautiful, the sun just hitting them perfectly, the leaves glittering with golden sun beams.

"Why did you take me here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking back at him with a quizzical look on her face. Inuyasha only smiled, his grip on her tightened, gently he brought her closer to him. He was so close to her now, their noses were inches apart. He hesitated for a moment, before finally kissing her gently on the lips, nothing big or passionate, but blissful and meaningful all the same. Kagome was speechless, never had she expected Inuyasha to act like this, especially to her.

For a moment, the world just stopped spinning, time froze in that very spot, it was as if the universe now revolved around them, that nothing else in the world mattered apart from them. Right here, right now.

Inuyasha pulled away, looking back at Kagome with concerned yet quizzical eyes. He saw her eyes looking back at his, her eyes brimming with tears, she was more emotional than ever. Thinking he had upset her, Inuyasha immediately started cursing himself, wishing he hadn't done such a stupid act. However, Kagome wasn't upset, in fact it was quite the opposite, she was over joyed, so much so she started crying. She smiled back at Inuyasha, smothering his anger, replacing it with joy.

"Gomen" she uttered with a smile, Inuyasha didn't need a second sign. He had waited far too long for this. As soon as she uttered those small words, he pulled her in again, even tighter than before, enveloping her in another kiss, this one much harder, much more passionate than before.

He discovered all these new things about her, she tasted like cherry blossom, her lips were so soft, just as soft as her hair in which his hand was entangled so deeply into. This was so different to him, so new. And he wanted more. So much more.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything from this point on without wanting to taste her, to hold her. He hungered for her. She was his addiction, always had been, always will.

Just as the kiss had reached its peak, Kagome had to break away, she had to ask why, she just had to. Even if it was beautiful she had to know, but Inuyasha wasn't going to answer her, not now anyway, and instead he kissed her again and didn't stop until his lungs burned for air.


End file.
